Boku wa anata no soba ni iru
by hakuMeyen
Summary: Ma-sei merupakan jenis manusia 'buangan' bahkan dianggap pembawa sial bagi sekitarnya. Seorang yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan dengan seorang ma-sei. Tapi apa jadinya jika benang merah mengikat takdir keduanya. Warning: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, pairing: Shizaya, Shizuo x Izaya
1. Chapter 1 - The Mesmerizing Ruby

**Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita (the writer of original story) and studio Shuka**

**This story's plot is originally mine, but all characters are not.**

**Please enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_"__Hayaku, izaya!" seru seorang perempuan dengan balutan kimono biru gelap. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang berkibar diterpa oleh angin musim dingin malam itu._

_"__Okā-sama, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..." keluh anak laki-laki yang bernama Izaya tersebut. Kaki kecilnya gemetar menahan dinginnya salju yang bertumpuk di atas tanah. Sementara napasnya menderu karena berlari._

_Izaya berhenti berlari. Kedua tangannya mendekap badannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Kemudian ia melihat ibunya berbalik kepadanya._

_PLAK_

_Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah Izaya. Walau tamparan tersebut tidak kuat, tapi tetap memberikan bekas kemerahan di wajah anak laki-laki itu._

_Izaya terkejut. Ia melihat muka ibunya perlahan sambil memegang pipi yang terkena tamparan. Ibunya menangis dan hal tersebut lebih menyakitkan dibanding tamparan yang diberikan ibunya._

_"__O..okā-sama" panggilnya lirih._

_"__Pergilah cepat Izaya! Pergilah! Ibu tidak ingin kamu ada disini. Pergilah!" tangis ibunya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajahnya. Seolah-olah ia tidak ingin melihat anak laki-laki yang sudah ia lahirkan tersebut._

_"__Okā-sama..."_

_Wajah Izaya kaku. Yang ia tahu, perlahan air mata mulai mengalir turun ke wajahnya. Ia tetap saja terkejut mendengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut ibunya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ia tidak disukai oleh kedua saudaranya. Ia juga tahu bahwa ayahnya tidak pernah menyayangi dirinya bahkan selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengannya. Seluruh keluarga yang pernah datang ke rumahnya juga tidak pernah menyapanya, seperti menganggap tiada keberadaannya._

_Tapi, ibunya. Ibunya yang selama ini sebagai tempat sandarannya, tempat bernaungnya. Satu-satunya orang di tempat itu yang memerhatikannya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia kira menyayanginya._

_Saat Izaya masih terdiam tidak bergeming. Ibunya mulai berjalan berlawanan arah dari sebelumnya, wanita itu berjalan pulang._

_Izaya yang melihat hal itu meraih lengan kimono ibunya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri._

_Ibunya melepaskan tangan kecil izaya yang menggenggam erat kimono tersebut. Kemudian sekali lagi tamparan mendarat di pipinya._

_"__Jika kamu kembali lagi ke rumah, Ibu akan membunuhmu!" ancam Ibunya. Jejak air mata masih tampak di pipi wanita itu. Tanpa ragu, wanita tersebut berlari meninggalkan anaknya di tengah hutan perbatasan desa tempat tinggalnya._

_Wanita tersebut berlari menghilang di tengah salju yang mulai turun. Dan Izaya hanya bisa menatap bayangan punggung ibunya yang akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi._

_Di hari itu hatinya benar-benar mati beku. Bukan karena dinginnya salju yang turun atau angin musim dingin yang bertiup, tapi karena sumber kehangatan yang selama ini melindunginya padam tak menyisakan apa pun._

* * *

><p>Di suatu tempat di Jepang pada zaman Taishō.<p>

"_Waka_! _Waka_!" panggil seseorang yang berkulit kecoklatan dan berambut _dreadlocks_ yang menjadi ciri khas pria tersebut. Sejenak dia berhenti untuk berpikir, kira-kira dimana kali ini tuan muda keluarga Heiwajima itu pergi.

Saat pria itu sibuk dengan pikirannya, seseorang berkacamata menghampiri. Namun hal tersebut tidak disadari oleh pria tersebut.

"Tom-san~!" sapa pemuda berkacamata sambil menggoyang pelan lengan atas pria itu.

Pria yang disapa Tom-san itu sedikit terkejut, "E-eh, Shinra-san".

"Kalau ingin mencari Shizuo, dia ada di tempat Shiki-san." Kata Shinra.

"Oh, benarkah?! Terima kasih, Shinra-san."

Setelah itu, Tom pergi mencari Shizuo ke sebuah rumah tempat para _Shōfu_. Pemilik tempat itu adalah pria bernama Shiki. Ia adalah salah satu anggota kelompok Awakusu-kai, penguasa wilayah Ikebukuro. Pemimpin kelompok tersebut adalah Mikiya Awakusu yang kini menggantikan ayahnya.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Tom tiba di tempat tersebut. Laki-laki itu menghela napas ketika hendak masuk ke tempat para lelaki yang ingin memuaskan hasrat dan kesenangannya. "<em>Waka<em>!" teriaknya.

Seketika para pengunjung dan pekerja di tempat itu melihat ke arah pintu masuk tempat Tom berada. "Saya tahu anda berada disini. Saya mohon keluarlah!" ucapnya lagi.

Melihat keributan tersebut, Shiki, sang pemilik _Shōfu_, keluar mendatangi Tom. "Ada apa, Tanaka? Kalau ingin membuat keributan, sebaiknya jangan disini."

"Saya sedang mencari Shizuo-dono. Apa anda melihatnya, Shiki-san? Ini penting."

Shiki menghisap pipa cerutunya dan menghembuskan asap putih keluar perlahan dari mulutnya. "Dia memang ada disini." Ujar Shiki, "sekarang dia ada di halaman belakang."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Shiki-san." Ucap Tom seraya membungkukkan badannya kemudian berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjuk.

"_Waka_!"

Seorang anak muda berambut coklat keemasan menoleh ke sumber suara saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Ah, yo!"

"Jangan me-Yo-kan saya, _waka_!" kata Tom setengah emosi. "Bisa-bisanya anda pergi ke tempat ini saat akan menghadiri upacara pewarisan sebagai kepala keluarga Heiwajima."

"Acaranya membuatku mati kebosanan. Tidakkah kau melihat disini sangat menyenangkan?" Ucap Shizuo sambil memeluk perempuan di sampingnya, "benarkan, Namie?"

Melihat tingkah tuan mudanya yang tidak serius, Tom hanya bisa menepuk tangan ke mukanya dan menghela napas. "Kalau sampai Kichirou-sama melihat hal ini..."

Shizuo mendengar ucapan pelan Tom dengan jelas, emosinya mendadak naik setelah mendengar nama tersebut. "Hal ini tidak ada urusannya dengan laki-laki itu!" bentak Shizuo.

"Saya tidak bermaksud untuk menyudutkan anda, Shizuo-dono. Tapi, kalau anda tidak kembali saat ini juga, saya khawatir ayah anda akan menurunkan langsung bawahannya untuk membawa anda pulang. Anda pasti tidak ingin keributan seperti itu kan?"

Shizuo merasa sangat kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju batang kayu besar tempatnya duduk. Dengan terpaksa ia berdiri dan pulang sesuai permintaan Tom. Saat akan melewati lorong pintu keluar dirinya menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh.

"_Go-gomennasai_." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang jatuh tersebut. Shizuo membantunya berdiri. Ketika laki-laki tersebut mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, Shizuo terperangah.

Mata laki-laki di hadapannya itu seperti permata merah yang berkilau, lalu kulitnya yang putih halus dan rambut hitamnya. Secara tidak sadar tangan kanan Shizuo meraih pipi laki-laki tersebut.

Namun kontak yang tiba-tiba itu membuat sang laki-laki bermata merah terkejut dan menjauh. Kemudian ia berdiri dan membungkuk, "gomen!" ucapnya sambil berlari.

Shizuo hanya bisa melihat punggung laki-laki tersebut tanpa sempat mengucapkan apa pun.

"_Waka_." Panggil Tom, menyadarkan Shizuo dari mimpi singkatnya. "Kita harus segera kembali."

"Ah, iya." Shizuo melihat tangan kanannya lalu melihat ke arah lorong laki-laki bermata merah itu pergi. Kemudian ia pergi mengikuti Tom pulang.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Konbawa minna-san. This is my fourth fanfiction, i guess.  
><strong>

**I got some weird imagination built up in my mind, and i have to take out all of it in this fiction.**

**So, i hope you like it. (i've made some revision in this chapter and re-update .")**

**Don't forget to leave a comment/review, guys...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Invitation

**Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita (the writer of original story) and studio Shuka**

**This story's plot is originally mine, but all characters are not.**

**Warning : Sho-ai/Yaoi (i'm not sure if there will be sexual content in the future)**

**Please enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Setelah acara pewarisan selesai, Shizuo langsung beristirahat di kamarnya. Acara seperti itu bukan berarti ia langsung akan mewarisi posisi ayahnya yang saat ini merupakan pemimpin keluarga Heiwajima. Dirinya saat ini baru saja berusia 17 tahun.

Keluarga Heiwajima merupakan salah satu keluarga terpandang di Ikebukuro dan anggota tetap dewan kota yang terdiri dari lima keluarga.

Shizuo melepas jas hitam yang dipakainya dan menggantinya dengan yukata. Dirinya lebih memilih pakaian yang ringan dan simpel seperti _yukata_ untuk dipakai sehari-hari. Tapi, karena Tom selalu ribut untuk menyuruhnya memakai kemeja ketika diluar rumah, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

Kemudian ia menggeser _shoji_, pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan sebuah halaman dengan kolam ikan kecil. Ia kemudian duduk di patio depan kamarnya itu. Ia mengeluarkan pipa cerutu dan mulai membakarnya. Lalu menghisap pelan pipa tersebut. Ia hanya bisa menikmati kegiatan itu hanya di tempat sepi, terutama tidak di depan Tom. Yang pasti dirinya akan mendengar ceramah panjang-lebar dan pipa cerutunya akan disita. _Saya melarang anda merokok sampai anda berumur 20_ kata Tom dahulu saat ia menanyakan tentang cerutu.

Shizuo menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya. Ia kembali teringat kejadian di Shōfu. Lalu ia memandang tangan kanannya.

_Aku belum pernah melihat mata seperti itu. Aneh sekali_ pikirnya sambil membayangkan kembali wajah laki-laki tersebut. _Siapa dia?_

* * *

><p>"Izaya, sedang apa kau disana?" tanya seorang perempuan beryukata biru sambil mendekati laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok di pinggiran kolam besar yang ada di halaman tersebut.<p>

Yang dipanggil menoleh perlahan, memperlihatkan mata dengan iris merah. "Tidak ada." Jawab Izaya.

"Hhh, kalau begitu pergilah bantu Haruna-chan. Dia sedang kewalahan menerima pengunjung di depan." Kata Namie. Saat dirinya akan berbalik, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh, tadi Shiki-san memberikan pesan kepadamu, katanya malam ini ada pemeriksaan."

Izaya menegang begitu mendengar kata 'pemeriksaan'. Ia tidak suka.

"Baiklah." Jawab Izaya sambil berlalu.

* * *

><p>"I<em>rasshaimase<em>_, okyakusama_." Sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang sepinggang.

Sang tamu hanya mengangguk kecil dan ia diarahkan menuju tempat duduk yang ada dipojok ruangan tersebut.

"Hari ini saya, Haruna akan menemani anda, tuan." Ucap gadis tersebut. "Anda ingin minum sake atau..."

"_Ocha_." Jawab sang tamu dengan cepat.

Saat Haruna sedang menuang teh ke cangkir tamu di depannya, Izaya menghampiri perlahan tanpa memperhatikan tamu yang sedang dilayani gadis tersebut.

"Haruna-san, sepertinya disini kekurangan orang. Ada yang bisa saya ban...tu...?" _Ah, dia!_

Izaya terkejut setelah ia melihat betul tamu itu. Tapi, tidak hanya Izaya, tamu tersebut juga sama terkejut setelah melihat kedatangan Izaya. "Kau yang kemarin!" Seru tamu tersebut.

Entah kenapa Izaya merasa dalam masalah ketika bertemu kembali dengan tamu yang tak lain adalah Shizuo.

"Tak kusangka akan bertemu lagi." Ujar Shizuo sambil berdiri mendekati Izaya. "Kau...pelanggan disini?"

Izaya berjalan mundur selangkah menjauhi Shizuo yang jaraknya terlalu dekat. "Tidak, saya bekerja disini."

"Eh, aku baru tahu di tempat ini juga memperkerjakan laki-laki." Kata Shizuo.

"Dia hanya membantu sebagai petugas bersih-bersih di tempat ini, tuan." Jelas Haruna yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dua pemuda tersebut.

"Ooh." Shizuo hanya manggut-manggut. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Shizuo pada Izaya.

Izaya menunjuk dirinya dengan muka heran, maksudnya memastikan bahwa yang ditanya bukan dirinya.

"Iya, kamu." Jawab Shizuo atas pertanyaan isyarat Izaya.

"Ori—" Izaya terdiam sebentar menyadari sesuatu, "Izaya!" sambungnya dengan cepat.

"Ori Izaya?" Tanya Shizuo.

"Tidak, hanya Izaya." Jawab pemuda dengan iris mata merah tersebut.

Shizuo tiba-tiba mengambil sebelah tangan Izaya dan berkata, "kalau begitu Izaya, hari ini kau yang menemaniku!"

"Ha?"

"Maaf, Haruna-san, tapi hari ini aku ingin dia yang menemaniku." Ucap Shizuo.

Haruna terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Dia hanya pekerja sambilan disini, jadi dia hanya bisa menemani anda disini saja, tuan."

"Baiklah, tentu saja." Balas Shizuo bersemangat. Sementara Izaya hanya bisa melongo dan pasrah saat dirinya ditarik untuk duduk bersama sang tamu. Pemuda berkulit putih sedikit pucat tersebut hanya bisa melirik Haruna, teman kerjanya itu pergi menyambut pengunjung lainnya.

"Jadi, Izaya..." kata Shizuo membuka percakapan. "Apa kau baru bekerja disini?"

"Tidak, saya sudah lama bekerja disini." Jawab Izaya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya selain kemarin."

"Karena saya jarang sekali berada di bagian depan rumah saat ada pengunjung."

Shizuo menatap wajah Izaya dengan seksama sejak percakapan dimulai. Dirinya sangat mengagumi warna iris kedua mata pemuda di hadapannya. Tapi sebaliknya Izaya merasa tidak nyaman dipandangi terus menerus oleh Shizuo. Ia merasa seperti seseorang berusaha membuka dirinya dan melihat ke dalam pikirannya. Sehingga ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada cangkir teh di sebelah kirinya.

"Aku baru kali ini melihat orang sepertimu." Ujar Shizuo. "Maksudku, aku tidak pernah melihat orang dengan mata merah sepertimu."

Izaya tersentak. Entah kenapa rasa khawatir menyusup perlahan ke dalam dirinya. "Ha ha, apa aku aneh?" Izaya berusaha untuk terdengar tenang.

"Jangan salah paham," balas Shizuo. Jari-jari tangan kanan Shizuo menyentuh lembut dagu laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya. Pemuda berambut cokelat keemasan itu mengangkat perlahan wajah Izaya sehingga keduanya saling bertatapan. "Aku menyukai warna matamu. Indah seperti permata."

Izaya hanya tertegun mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Belum pernah ia mendengar pujian dari orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya. Kedua kelopak yang menutupi setengah iris merah itu perlahan membuka lebar. Sementara, Shizuo tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. "_Kawaī_."

"_O—ore wa kawaī janai_!" seru Izaya sambil mengibaskan tangan Shizuo yang berada di wajahnya yang memerah karena komentar tersebut.

"Ah, _gomen_. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu." Ucap Shizuo menyadari perbuatannya, pipinya sedikit bersemu merah. Ia tidak sadar melontarkan kata seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin memuji.

Suasana menjadi agak canggung. Keduanya berusaha mengalihkan masing-masing pandangan pada gelas tanah liat berisi teh di atas meja di hadapan mereka.

"_Ano_, kalau tidak menganggu waktumu, aku ingin lebih banyak berbicara denganmu." Kata Shizuo.

"Um, tentu saja. Silahkan."

"Tidak disini," ucap Shizuo lagi, "Aku ingin berbicara sambil berjalan di luar."

Izaya tampak berpikir sebentar. Ia ragu kenapa laki-laki yang baru saja ia kenal mengajaknya pergi dan apakah Shiki-san memberikannya izin dan dirinya juga merasa canggung karena ia hampir tidak pernah keluar dan belum pernah pergi ke luar dari rumah tersebut bersama dengan orang lain kecuali bersama Namie atau Shiki-san. Namun, ada terselip perasaan senang di hatinya karena dapat berjalan-jalan keluar.

_Lagipula, Shiki-san tidak akan mengizinkan kalau aku keluar dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya_ batin Izaya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shizuo menyadarkan Izaya dari pikirannya.

"Saya...tidak tahu apakah Shiki-san mengizinkan." Jawabnya pelan.

"Aku akan coba menanyakannya." Ucap Shizuo sambil berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju Shiki-san, pria pemilik tempat itu, yang sedang duduk bersama beberapa perempuan dan pria paruh baya yang merupakan pengunjung tempat tersebut.

"_Suimasen_, Shiki-san." sapa Shizuo.

"Ooh, kau Shizuo! Ada apa?" tanya Shiki.

"Aku ingin mengajak Izaya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Apakah aku boleh membawanya keluar?"

Shiki diam sambil menyeruput sake dari cangkir kecil di tangannya. Matanya kemudian mengarah ke tempat Izaya yang ada di seberang depan. Ketika pemuda bermata merah tersebut menyadari bahwa Shiki sedang menatapnya, ia buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hoo, aku tidak menyangka tuan muda Heiwajima tertarik pada laki-laki. Dia disini bukan untuk hal itu, Shizuo." Kata Shiki memandang kembali Shizuo.

Shizuo sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Shiki tapi ia tidak tersinggung, dirinya cukup mengenal karakter salah satu orang penting di kelompok Awakusu itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya mengajaknya keluar sebentar." Balas Shizuo sambil tersenyum simpul.

Shiki hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali berbicara dengan para tamunya. Lalu, Shizuo kembali ke tempat Izaya dan mengajaknya berdiri.

"Baiklah, Shiki-san sudah mengizinkan." Kata Shizuo sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan Izaya kemudian mengajaknya keluar.

"_Chotto— anata!_"

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Konbawa minna!**

**Long time no see (?) #grinning innocently**

**I'm sorry for such an it's-been-forever update meaning slow update :(**

**So, please bear with me and give me support by...**

**Reviews, please! ^,^**


	3. Chapter 3 - Your Smile

**Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita (the writer of original story) and studio Shuka**

**This story's plot is originally mine, but all characters are not.**

**Warning : Sho-ai/Yaoi, OOC, typo (dan tata bahasa?)**

**Happy reading everyone...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

"Oh, aku lupa. Namaku Shizuo, salam kenal." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang sambil tetap berjalan memegang tangan Izaya. Laki-laki bermata merah itu tampak risih dengan hal tersebut terutama tangan si pemuda rambut coklat yang menggamit tangannya itu sehingga mengundang perhatian dari orang yang melalui mereka.

"Maaf, tapi saya ingin anda…melepaskan tangan saya." Izaya berusaha menarik tangannya perlahan. Shizuo melihat ke arah tangannya yang terhubung dengan tangan pemuda di sebelahnya. Dia langsung sadar dan segera melepaskan genggamannya. "Ah, _sumanai_."

Sementara Izaya langsung mengepalkan tangan di dadanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit tidak tenang. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di sebuah taman dekat pinggiran laut yang kebetulan tak jauh dari kota tersebut. Shizuo berjalan sambil mencari tempat istirahat yang teduh dan Izaya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan mata berbinar. Laki-laki itu terpana melihat pemandangan tersebut setelah beberapa lamanya tidak menghirup udara luar.

Shizuo melihat wajah bahagia Izaya. Hal itu membuatnya juga ikut senang dan tiba-tiba muncul desakan kuat untuk membelai pipi laki-laki di sampingnya itu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menyentuh rambut hitam tersebut Izaya berbicara kepadanya.

"_Ano—arigatou, Shizuo-san_." ucapnya sambil melihat sekelompok camar putih terbang melintas di hadapan mereka.

Tangan Shizuo yang menggantung di belakang kepala Izaya turun perlahan dan ia pun tersenyum, "Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Shizuo dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku kemari. Saya sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan keluar begini." Jawab Izaya. Seulas senyum kecil hadir di wajahnya saat ia memandang ke arah Shizuo.

_Aa, kare wa hontōni utsukushī egao o motte iru_...batin Shizuo terpana.

"Kau tidak pernah keluar dari tempat itu? Apa Shiki-san melarang para pekerjanya?"

"Nn..." Izaya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Saya hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan Shōfu sendirian."

"_Sōdesu ka? Jaa_, bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita pergi berjalan-jalan lagi?" tanya Shizuo dengan semangat.

"Eh?" Izaya terkejut dengan tawaran Shizuo tersebut. Ia hanya tidak menyangka kalau laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini akan mengajaknya lagi.

"Jadi?" tanya Shizuo lagi.

"Kalau...Shiki-san mengizinkan..." jawab Izaya pelan.

"_Yatta_!" seru Shizuo kegirangan dan dengan spontan ia memeluk Izaya. Sementara Izaya yang terkejut dengan hal itu hanya bisa membeku dan perlahan warna merah muncul di wajahnya.

"_A—ano...Shi...zu..o...san_."

Shizuo menyadari tindakannya "Ah, umm, _gomen_," ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku akan meminta izin pada Shiki-san."

Izaya hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah Shizuo. Ia bisa mendengar jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Dirinya berusaha menghilangkan suara debar jantungnya itu dengan mendekap kedua tangan di atas dadanya supaya Shizuo tidak dapat mendengarnya. Ia mencoba melirik laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya dan ia mendapatinya sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah dirinya.

_Kare wa akarui egao o motte i_... ucap Izaya lirih.

* * *

><p>"He~ ada apa dengan wajahmu, Izaya?" tanya Namie yang sedang beristirahat. <em>Shift<em> kerjanya akan dimulai lagi selepas matahari terbenam nanti.

"Ah, nn...tidak ada apa-apa, kok." Sergah Izaya yang menyadari dirinya diawasi oleh Namie.

"Tidak biasanya kau senyum-senyum begini. Ada sesuatu?" tanya Namie lagi.

Izaya hanya menggeleng pelan dan berusaha menutupi kedua pipinya yang mungkin memerah karena mengingat kembali kejadian pagi ini.

"Aa, aku tahu! Pasti ada hubungannya dengan pelanggan yang mengajakmu ke luar hari ini. Kenapa, ada hal menarik 'kan?! Ayo, beritahu aku." Desak Namie yang antusias dengan tingkah Izaya yang terlihat malu-malu. Dirinya belum pernah melihat Izaya seperti itu sejak anak laki-laki bermata merah tersebut datang ke tempat Shiki 2 tahun yang lalu.

Izaya berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang memalukan di depan Namie bahwa Shizuo memeluknya hari ini. Sebenarnya mungkin hal itu wajar kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain. Tapi baginya...

Izaya hanya memberitahu Namie soal Shizuo yang akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan lagi di hari minggu dan itu membuatnya senang.

"Benar juga, kau tidak pernah melihat-lihat kota ini sebelumnya." Komentar Namie setelah mendengar cerita Izaya. "Tapi, kau beruntung Izaya, bisa dekat dengan Heiwajima Shizuo."

"_Nande_?"

"Kau tahu, keluarga Heiwajima itu terpandang di Ikebukuro ini. Keluarga mereka dari dulu menjadi salah satu pemimpin kota ini. Ditambah lagi, Shizuo-sama itu benar-benar tampan sehingga salah satu incaran gadis-gadis di kota ini." Jelas Namie sambil mengkhayal.

Izaya hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Namie. Ia baru menyadari kalau Shizuo adalah orang penting di kota ini. Walaupun sebelumnya ia beranggapan kalau Shizuo adalah tuan muda dari keluarga kaya ketika ia melihat Shizuo selalu dijemput oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya _waka_.

Kemudian dirinya teringat oleh sesuatu dan segera ia langsung berdiri membereskan beberapa kain yang ia lipat dari tadi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Namie.

"Menemui Shiki-san." jawab Izaya yang sedikit pucat. Ia benar-benar tidak suka "pemeriksaan" ini.

* * *

><p>Shizuo baru saja tiba di rumahnya petang hari. Saat menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumahnya, selalu saja perasaannya berubah menjadi kesal dan muak. Dirinya segera menuju ke ruang dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman.<p>

Begitu memasuki dapur, ia hanya melihat seorang tukang masak disana yang sedang sibuk dengan penggorengannya. Langsung saja ia mengisi teko kecil dengan air dan mengambil beberapa _onigiri_ dan _manju_ yang ada di atas meja dan meletakkannya di atas wadah.

Ketika pemuda itu hendak kembali ke kamarnya, sang tukang masak, Hanae melihatnya.

"Ah—_okaeri_, _wakadan'na_." Ucap Hanae yang baru menyadari kehadiran Shizuo.

Shizuo langsung berhenti dan menyengir ke arah perempuan paruh baya tersebut. "_Tadaima_."

"Sebentar lagi makan malam, sebaiknya anda tidak terlalu banyak memakan makanan itu." Jelas Hanae sambil mengelap tangannya yang terkena saus masakan tadi.

"Aku lapar, daritadi siang belum makan. Aku ambil ini ya, Hanae-san." Pinta Shizuo dengan mengeluarkan nada manja.

Hanae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah tuan mudanya itu. Walaupun sudah memasuki usia yang bisa dibilang dewasa, tapi tetap saja sifat kekanakan Shizuo masih melekat pada dirinya. Setidaknya, sifatnya ini hanya bisa dilihat oleh beberapa orang tertentu saja di rumah tersebut.

"Baiklah, tapi anda nanti harus makan malam di ruang keluarga." Ujar Hanae.

"Disana?" Shizuo cemberut mendengar harus makan bersama lagi di ruang tersebut.

"Kalau tidak, saya akan sita cemilannya." Jawab Hanae yang bersiap mengulurkan tangan mengambil makanan yang dibawa Shizuo.

"Waa—Hanae-san! Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan makan malam!"

Kemudian Shizuo langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Hanae yang melihatnya cuma bisa tersenyum maklum dengan ketidaksukaan Shizuo dengan keluarganya. Sedapat mungkin pemuda itu selalu menghindari bertemu dengan ayahnya.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

**Konnichiwa minna!**

**This is really a fast update, right? I'm trying to compensate all 4 months of waiting and patience...**

**And, for the reviewers, thank you for your lovely feed back...**

**It's true that i make Izaya calmer and more obedient than the original one, and i'm trying in picturing him like Sakuraya, one of Izaya's alter ego. But still, he will have negative side in character.**

**So, any comment?**

**As usual, review please...:)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Shinra's visit

**Disclaimer : The novelist -Ryohgo Narita- and Studio Shuka**

**The story is mine but the characters are belong to Narita-sensei.**

**WARNING : This is only fiction and the purpose is solely to entertain tho who read this story, Sho-ai/Yaoi, OOC, typos (and strange indonesian grammar)**

**Have a good time!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

Beberapa hari setelah acara pewarisan keluarga Heiwajima, rumah kediaman keluarga yang menjadi salah satu petinggi di kota Ikebukuro masih belum sepi dari pengunjung. Kishitani Shingen yang merupakan dokter keluarga Heiwajima kembali mendatangi rumah tersebut bersama putranya, Shinra.

Dokter tersebut memakai setelan jas putih panjang, beserta kemeja, _waistcoat_, dan celana abu-abu. Pakaian ala masyarakat barat menjadi tren pada saat itu ketika mulai banyak pendatang asing yang tiba di Jepang. Sementara Shinra, hanya memekai kemeja polos putih dan celana hitam, berjalan di belakang ayahnya sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Aku mau melihat-lihat dulu, yah." Kata Shinra menghentikan jalannya. Shingen melihat ke belakang dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sebentar saja..." jawab Shinra dan langsung pergi. Shingen menghela napas pelan, kemudian melanjutkan memasuki rumah keluarga Heiwajima tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Shizuo!" sapa Shinra yang baru saja melewati pagar tanaman <em>inutsuge<em> yang membatasi halaman kecil di depan kamar milik Shizuo.

Shizuo yang sedang tidur-tiduran di _roka_ depan kamarnya, menggerutu pelan karena tidur siangnya diganggu.

"Hahaha, kau seperti kucing saja." Celetuk Shinra yang langsung duduk di samping Shizuo dengan santainya setelah membersih dedaunan yang menempel di pakaiannnya.

"Suatu saat kau bisa dituntut karena memasuki pekarangan seseorang tanpa izin." Balas Shizuo yang duduk dengan malas. Kemudian ia menguap sambil meregangkan persendian tangan dan bahunya. Shinra hanya tersenyum sambil mendengar dan melihat temannya itu.

Semilir angin di musim panas berhembus pelan dan menggerakkan _fūrin_ yang terpasang di bagian luar kamar tuan muda Heiwajima tersebut sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi dentingan halus. Shizuo mengeluarkan cerutunya dan membakar ujungnya untuk menyalakan pipa tersebut.

"Ah, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, merokok itu tidak baik buat pernapasanmu, Shizuo." Ucap Shinra sebal sambil memerhatikan temannya itu menghisap pipa asap itu.

"Fuuh—kalau kau datang kesini cuma untuk menceramahi, lebih baik balik saja ke ayahmu sana." Shizuo menghembuskan kepulan asap cerutu yang dihirupnya tanpa memperdulikan omongan Shinra.

"Jahatnya...aku 'kan hanya peduli dengan kesehatanmu." Balas Shinra.

"Jadi mau apa kemari?" Potong Shizuo yang akhirnya penasaran dengan kedatangan anak dari dokter keluarga Heiwajima yang sudah lama bekerja dengan keluarganya tersebut.

"Aku ingin memberi selamat kepadamu sebagai penerus keluarga Heiwajima di dewan kota." Jawab Shinra sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau kira aku senang dengan hal itu dan menerima dengan lapang hati semua tugas menyebalkan itu?! Tidak, terima kasih!" ucap Shizuo dengan emosi karena kembali mengingat hari saat upacara tersebut berlangsung. Ditambah ia harus mengingat wajah ayahnya dengan senyum puas kala itu yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati.

"Terus kau mau apa? Kabur dari rumah? Pergi meninggalkan kota?" tanya Shinra.

"Aah, entahlah." Jawab Shizuo sambil menghela napas. Di pikirannya sekarang, pergi meninggalkan kota tidak lagi menjadi opsi utama. Sosok dengan kulit putih dan mata merah, seperti batu ruby yang berada di antara tumpukan salju entah kenapa memberinya alasan untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi.

_Lagipula minggu ini aku akan bertemu dengannya_ pikir Shizuo. Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum dan hal itu menarik perhatian Shinra.

"Kenapa kau menyengir seperti orang bodoh begitu?" Tanya Shinra penasaran.

Shizuo mendelik ke arah Shinra. Tangan sebelahnya yang tidak memegang pipa cerutu perlahan menutupi bagian mulutnya. "Siapa yang kau katai bodoh?!" Ucap Shizuo sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sebaliknya.

_Hm~ mencurigakan_ batin Shinra.

"Yaa—kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu, tidak apa-apa, sih." Kata Shinra sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya. _Tapi akan aku cari tahu sendiri_...

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar dari ayahku, minggu depan akan ada pertemuan lima dewan kota." Sambung Shinra.

"Memang apa hubungannya denganku." Timpal Shizuo yang tidak tertarik.

"Tidak ada hubungannya secara langsung sih." Balas Shinra, "Tapi dalam pertemuan itu, mereka akan membahas tentang nama-nama calon dewan muda kota, juga kasus penjualan budak ilegal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini."

Mendengar hal yang disebutkan sahabatnya itu, Shizuo masih saja tidak bergeming tanpa tanggapan sekali pun. Sementara Shinra yang berada di samping pemuda berambut coklat sedikit kekuningan tersebut menghela napas melihatnya.

"Hei, aku dengar, kemarin kau mengajak seseorang dari _s__hōfu_ milik Shiki-san pergi denganmu ya?"

Shizuo terkejut mendengarnya, "Kenapa kau—?! Kau melihatnya?!"

Shinra menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku mendengarnya dari orang-orang." Jawabnya. "Kau itu terkenal Shizuo! Apalagi di kalangan para gadis-gadis di Ikebukuro. Begitu mereka melihat pria idaman mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang yang cantik di kota, tentunya, mereka akan heboh membicarakan sang tuan muda Heiwajima yang tidak pernah terlihat berduaan dengan wanita, kini telah memiliki teman kencan yang—aww! _Itai_!"

Shizuo mencubit salah satu pipi Shinra dan menariknya lumayan kuat sampai menimbulkan bekas kemerahan pada wajah temannya yang berkaca mata tersebut. Shinra meringis kesakitan sambil menggosok bagian pipinya yang dicubit.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya?" Tanya Shizuo yang menjadi serius kali ini.

Sambil memegangi wajahnya, Shinra memprotes perlakuan Shizuo terhadap dirinya. "_Kore wa itai yo_!" keluhnya.

"_Saa, oshiete_!" desak Shizuo.

"Kasus penjualan budak ilegal yang kubilang tadi berkaitan dengan para pekerja _shōfu_ yang ada di Ikebukuro. Rata-rata budak yang diselundupkan berasal dari luar kota dan beberapa dari mereka membawa opium untuk dijual di kota ini." Jelas Shinra.

Shizuo hanya ternganga mendengar berita tersebut. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa para petinggi dan petugas keamanan kota membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Dan yang ia tahu, masalah opium di kota ini sudah tuntas dua tahun yang lalu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?! Masalah ini, kenapa bisa muncul lagi."

"Bukan itu saja Shizuo, mereka menggunakan para pekerja yang ada di tempat-tempat itu untuk menjerat para pelanggan yang sebelumnya bukan pemakai untuk menggunakan opium tersebut."

Shizuo tampak berpikir sambil mendengar keterangan dari temannya tersebut.

"Dan aku juga mendengar hal yang menarik Shizuo. Tentang penjualan budak ilegal itu, aku mendengar tentang _ma-sei_." Sambung Shinra.

"_Ma-sei_?"

"Ya. Jenis manusia yang paling langka di dunia ini." kata Shinra dengan senyum tipis dan kilatan antusias di matanya.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

**Ohayou minna (hahaha)**

**This pretty fast update is really shocking my self (i never have urge to update quickly, and i'm breaking my own record)**

**Well, since my dear reader requested to translate some of foreign words or speeches in this story, i'll do it now. (Hope you don't mind me using english in A/n section)**

roka (part of japanese traditional house which located outside a chamber/the house, similar to halls)

fūrin (wind bell)

Kore wa itai yo (It Hurts!)

Saa, oshiete (Now, tell me!)

**I think, that's all. Thank you for reading!**

**Now, it's time to review, please tell your opinion dear readers!**


	5. Chapter 5 - a Suspect Boy

**Disclaimer : The novelist -Ryohgo Narita- and Studio Shuka**

**The story is mine but the characters are belong to Narita-sensei.**

**WARNING : This is only fiction and the purpose is solely to entertain tho who read this story, Sho-ai/Yaoi, OOC, typos (and strange indonesian grammar)**

**Happy reading, readers!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

_Akhirnya..._ ucap Shizuo dalam hati saat ia keluar dari bilik kamarnya sambil memandang matahari hari pagi yang masih belum begitu silau oleh mata. Sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu merupakan hari yang tidak begitu sibuk bagi <em>shōfu<em> milik Shiki dari kelompok Awakusu seperti pada akhir pekan seperti biasanya. Hanya tampak sebagian dari pengunjung tetap yang datang ke tempat itu.

Di lain tempat tapi masih berada di dalam rumah _shōfu_ tersebut, pemuda bersurai hitam dengan manik merah, Izaya, sedang berada di dalam kamarnya yang hanya berluaskan 4 _tatami_ dan itu pun harus berbagi dengan Namie. Jangan tanyakan kenapa pemuda tersebut harus berbagi kamar dengan seorang perempuan yang masih merupakan hal tabu di zaman itu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus jadi pertimbangan. Pertama, tempat. Di _shōfu_ ini hanya ada sedikit kamar yang dapat dijadikan sebgai tempat tidur bagi para pekerjanya. Kedua, permintaan Izaya. Ketiga, sebenarnya alasan yang ini berkenaan dengan poin kedua, Izaya pernah mengalami trauma dengan yang namanya 'tidur dengan laki-laki'.

Izaya merapikan _kimono_ yang akan ia kenakan nantinya ketika bertemu dengan Shizuo. Dirinya masih tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya selalu berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika ia memikirkan si tuan muda Heiwajima itu. Pikirannya melayang ke waktu dimana Shizuo menarik tangannya sepanjang jalan tanpa peduli tatapan orang-orang, kemudian saat Shizuo memeluk erat dirinya.

_Iie, iie!_ Teriak Izaya dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan khayalannya. Pemuda tersebut menjadi malu sendiri dengan pikirannya itu.

Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pekerja di tempat tersebut.

_Aku belum memberitahu Shiki-san soal Shizuo-san yang akan mengajakku keluar hari ini. Kuharap ia juga memberikan izin kali ini._

* * *

><p>"Anda mau kemana, <em>waka<em>?" tanya Tom saat ia melihat Shizuo yang keluar dari rumah dengan berpakaian cukup rapi.

"Oh, cuma ada perlu sebentar." Jawab Shizuo sambil berjalan melewati pengawalnya itu.

Tom menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil melihat pemuda dengan rambut coklat kekuningan tersebut bersiul ria saat keluar dari gerbang luar kediaman Heiwajima.

_Mood_ sang tuan muda Heiwajima sangat bagus hari ini. Betapa tidak, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang cuma ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sangat halus ketika dipegang, kontras dengan kulit putih mulus porselen seperti buatan sang maestro dan sepasang manik merah yang apabila seseorang menatapnya, ia tidak akan bisa melupakan pesonanya.

Ah, pikiran si pemuda berambut coklat kekuningan itu ada di langit ke tujuh sekarang.

Ketika Shizuo berada di jalanan yang mengarah ke _shōfu_ yang menjadi tempat tujuannya tersebut, ia melihat jalan tersebut ditutupi oleh orang-orang yang berkerumun di depan sebuah kedai makanan yang cukup terkenal di wilayah tersebut.

_Apa ini? Ada acara makan gratis?_ Pikir Shizuo.

Shizuo tidak tertarik untuk melihat apa yang ada di tempat itu, jadi ia berusaha untuk menerobos kerumunan massa tanpa pikir panjang.

Ketika Shizuo berhasil melewatinya, tiba-tiba saja teriakan seseorang yang sepertinya berasal dari dalam kedai terdengar dan seketika massa yang ada disana terlihat terkejut. Shizuo melihat hal itu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalian semuanya, LIHATLAH! Anak ini adalah pencuri yang berkeliaran di daerah kita selama ini!". Seorang pria paruh baya berteriak sambil mencengkram bagian kerah dari _yukata_ usang yang dipakai anak laki-laki.

Shizuo menyelip diantara orang-orang dan kemudian melihat bahwa seorang penjaga kedai tersebut melempar anak laki-laki tersebut ke jalan dengan kasar.

"Mikado-kun!" ucap seorang anak laki-laki lain berambut coklat terang yang menghampiri bocah yang tergeletak itu.

"Ooh, jadi kau juga teman si pencuri ini ya!" si penjaga kedai tersebut menarik anak berambut coklat tersebut.

"Mikado-kun tidak mencuri! Bukan dia yang melakukannya!" balas anak tersebut.

"Ha! Lalu, ini apa?!" tanya si penjaga sambil memperlihatkan beberapa kantong berisi uang, "ini ada di baju temanmu itu!"

"Bukan Mikado-kun yang melakukannya! Aku yakin!"

"Huh! Kau banyak omong!"

Si penjaga kedai kemudian mendorong anak laki-laki tersebut hingga terjatuh. Kemudian dia menarik rambut anak laki-laki satunya lagi yang berambut hitam dengan kasar.

"Aaahh!"

"Semuanya! Apa kalian tahu, anak ini apa?! Anak ini adalah _ma-sei_!"

Mendengar hal itu, sontak orang-orang berkumpul disana tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Sebagian dari mereka mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Sementara Shizuo yang mendengarnya membelalakkan mata, tidak percaya.

_Ma-sei? Seperti yang dikatakan Shinra?_

"_Ma-sei_ ini hanya membawa kesialan dan nasib buruk bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan kasus pencurian ini pasti jelas-jelas anak ini pelakunya." Seru si penjaga tersebut sambil menampar kuat wajah anak laki-laki tersebut.

Wajah anak laki-laki itu sudah penuh dengan luka dan akibat tamparan barusan, darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Selain itu, badannya yang kurus juga penuh lebam kebiruan, entah karena pukulan atau tendangan.

Anak laki-laki itu mengerang lemah kesakitan dan hanya bisa membuka sebelah matanya. Anak tersebut melihat ke arah temannya yang terduduk di tanah sambil melihat si penjaga kedai dengan penuh amarah. _Kida-kun..._

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak anak laki-laki berambut coklat sambil menerjang tangan pria penjaga kedai yang sedang meremas rambut temannya.

Pria penjaga kedai yang notabene memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dari kedua anak tersebut, dengan mudahnya menghalau anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang menyerangnya. Pria tersebut lalu menyikut perut anak berambut coklat tersebut hingga anak tersebut kembali terjatuh ke tanah sambil memegang perutnya yang nyeri luar biasa.

"Kida-kun!" seru si anak berambut hitam pendek.

Shizuo melihat sang penjaga kedai dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Hanya meladeni dua anak seperti itu tidak perlu kekerasan sampai keduanya terluka seperti itu. Ditambah dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang hanya menonton tanpa meredakan amarah si penjaga toko supaya tidak memukuli kedua anak tersebut babak belur begitu. Shizuo geram melihatnya, sungguh ia benci kekerasan.

"Berhenti!"

Shizuo berjalan ke arah anak berambut coklat dan membantu anak tersebut untuk duduk perlahan.

"Hei, itu anak Heiwajima Kicirou-sama!" bisik orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Sekarang, siapa lagi ini?!" tanya si penjaga kedai dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Tampaknya pria tersebut belum mengenal anak salah satu dewan kota yang terkenal tersebut. Laki-laki yang lebih muda di belakangnya membisikkan sesuatu ke dirinya. Setelah itu, pria tersebut hanya tersenyum sinis ke arah Shizuo.

"Mau apa anak dewan kota ada disini?"

Shizuo menatap pria di depannya, "Sebenarnya aku hanya numpang lewat, tapi kerumunan orang-orang disini benar-benar mengganggu orang untuk berjalan di jalan ini."

Shizuo menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil melihat orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekelilingnya. Sontak para massa yang ada seolah paham dengan maksud pandangan Shizuo tersebut, pelan-pelan mulai membubarkan diri mereka.

"Nah, sekarang lepaskan anak itu." Ucap Shizuo sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki yang rambutnya masih dijambak kuat oleh pria tersebut.

"Dia ini sudah mencuri di kedai ini! Jadi aku tidak bisa melepaskan begitu saja anak ini."

"Masalah anak itu biar aku yang urus, anda tidak usah mempermasalahkannya lagi."

"Heh! Walaupun kau anak dewan kota, tapi masalah ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Memang tidak ada hubungannya." Jawab Shizuo, "tapi, kalau anda tidak melepaskannya, anda bisa dituntut karena telah melakukan kekerasan pada anak di bawah umur yang sama sekali tidak bersalah." Shizuo hanya mengarahkan dagunya pada anak berambut coklat terang yang ada di sampingnya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap pria tersebut.

Si penjaga kedai terdiam. Kemudian dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan anak berambut hitam tersebut.

"Mikado-kun!"

Anak yang dipanggil Mikado tersebut berjalan terhuyung beberapa langkah dan hendak terjatuh namun untungnya sempat ditangkap oleh temannya itu.

"Kida-kun..." kata Mikado setengah berbisik.

"_Yokatta,_ Mikado-kun." Ucap anak yang bernama Kida tersebut sambil memeluk temannya.

Si penjaga kedai dan seorang laki-laki di belakangnya kemudian meninggalkan Shizuo dan dua anak tersebut.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shizuo.

Kida, anak yang berambut coklat terang tersebut, berbalik melihat Shizuo dan tersenyum senang, "_Arigatou_, tuan karena sudah menolong teman saya." Katanya.

"Sama-sama." Balas Shizuo. "Apa benar bukan temanmu ini yang mencuri?" tanya Shizuo hanya ingin memastikan.

Kida mengangguk, "kami baru pertama kali mendatangi kedai ini, tak berapa lama setelah masuk kemudian seorang laki-laki yang kami tak sempat lihat wajahnya menabrakkan dirinya ke arah Mikado-kun dan setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja pria tadi memukulinya."

Shizuo hanya mendengar kemudian mengangguk paham. "Setelah ini, dia harus diobati." Tunjuk Shizuo ke anak satunya lagi.

"Iya. Kalau itu, saya dapat mengantarnya ke sana tuan. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

"_Ano,_ nama saya Kida Masaomi, saya boleh tahu nama tuan?"

"Heiwajima Shizuo."

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

><p><strong>Konbawa minna-sannnnn!<strong>

**Are you still there, dear readers? :D**

**What do you think about the story development? Actually, i don't expect this story becoming more complicated since i always think about how to tell the main problem of the story. Before, with my other story, i always wrote the plot for 2 or 3 chapters before writing. And my bad, i don't make for this story. Yeah, i'll try making the plot so this story's plot won't go astray #hopefully...**

Shofu = okiya "House of prostitution in that era"

Yokatta = That's good/showing a relief expression

**Okay. That's it. Hope you will like it.**

**Then tell me your opinion, by...**

**Review! :)**


End file.
